Recess Digimon Style
by Dark Fox
Summary: An episode of recess done digimon style. Contains sorato and takari. NO FLAMES.


Blank Page 14 fred Normal fred 2 35 2001-10-25T22:57:00Z 2001-10-25T22:57:00Z 2 305 1739 14 3 2135 9.3821 

                                                Digimon Version Of Recess

                                                            By: Dark Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I also don't own the Disney show recess or this episode. 

A/N: Okay, this story is pretty pointless, I just saw an episode of recess and thought it would make a good Sorato and Takari.  Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this. It is dedicated to my friend Prodigious Chik. I hope you like it. On to the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was another recess at Odaiba Elementary, and three 10 year old friends stood telling rumors they had heard about stuff that happened to other kids.

"I heard that this kid got abducted by aliens!" Ken said.

"Yeah well I heard that a kid got eaten by kindergarteners!" Cody stated.

"Yeah well I heard that a kid broke his arm fighting with a girl!" Davis stated.

"Wasn't that you Davis?" Cody asked.

"No! It wasn't me!" Davis yelled.

Then the three started on whose story was worse, when they were interrupted by a voice that said, "You think those stories are bad I've got one that is so terrifying that I dare not say it." T.K. said in a whisper.

"What happened T.K.?" Ken asked.

"Well as usual I was spying on my brother when he came down stairs. He had a _girl with him. It was Sora. He had been inviting her over a lot recently. They turned on the TV, and that's when it got weird. He started looking at her a lot. Then his arm came around her.  Matt turned his head and looked at Sora. Soon their faces came closer. Their lips were so close that they almost touched. Then they KISSED! There was smacking noises and their lips continuously touched each other!" T.K. said._

"Eww!!" All three boys yelled. 

"The worst part is he liked it!" T.K. said.

"No it can't be!" The boys yelled.

"I've seen the future and it's girls! Girls kissing boys, and boys kissing girls and the worst part is WE'RE ALL GONNA LIKE IT!!!!!!!!" T.K. yelled sounding almost insane. 

When they told Kari and Yolei they had the same reaction.

"No, that will never happen!" Kari said.

"It will, and WE'RE ALL GONNA LIKE IT!" T.K. yelled again.

For the rest of the day that thought stuck with them. At the end of the day the six of them met. 

"Okay, the only way to know if we ARE going to like kissing we have to take one girl and one boy, observe them kissing and ask them what they think." Yolei said.

"Alright so we'll draw straws then." Ken said.

They drew the straws and T.K. & Kari got the same length straws.

"NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both yelled.

"Come on guys just get it over with." Cody said.

"Fine." T.K. and Kari said in unison. 

Their faces came closer when they heard laughing. They turned to their friends and none of them were laughing. 

"All right whoever laughed show yourself!"  

Five kindergarteners appeared, and then all the kids in the whole school appeared. 

"No way am I kissing him/her in front of the whole school!" T.K. and Kari said.

"Come on guys!" Ken, Yolei, Cody and Davis said.

"Fine."

Then Kari and T.K. leaned closer until their lips met. They stayed together for a moment and then pulled away. "YUCK GROSS!!!!!!" Both T.K. and Kari yelled.

"Well it's settled, we'll never want to kiss." Yolei said.

Both T.K. and Kari secretly liked it but they pretended they didn't.

"What a silly idea, girls and boys kissing." T.K. said as he and Kari walked together to catch up to their friends.

Sora and Matt stood at the fence watching. "They liked it didn't they?" Matt asked.

"They sure did." Sora said.

Then they met in a passionate kiss.

The End!

A/N: I just wrote that for fun. The end with Sora and Matt kissing is different from the episode, I just wrote that part because I wanted Sora and Matt to kiss again. Anyway, R&R, but don't review if you are just gonna flame me. Ja ne! ~DF


End file.
